This invention relates to use of clock signals in electronic systems, in particular in nonvolatile memory systems that include a memory controller.
Electronic systems generally include multiple components which are in communication with each other and perform different functions as part of an overall system. One example of such an electronic system is a nonvolatile memory system. Nonvolatile memory systems are used in various applications. Some nonvolatile memory systems are embedded in a larger system such as a personal computer. Other nonvolatile memory systems are removably connected to a host system and may be interchanged between different host systems. Examples of such removable memory systems (removable memory units) include memory cards and USB flash drives. Electronic circuit cards, including non-volatile memory cards, have been commercially implemented according to a number of well-known standards. Memory cards are used with personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras, digital movie cameras, portable audio players and other host electronic devices for the storage of large amounts of data. Such cards usually contain a re-programmable non-volatile semiconductor memory cell array along with a controller that controls and supports operation of the memory cell array and interfaces with a host to which the card is connected. Several of the same type of card may be interchanged in a host card slot designed to accept that type of card. However, the development of the many electronic card standards has created different types of cards that are incompatible with each other in various degrees. A card made according to one standard is usually not useable with a host designed to operate with a card of another standard. Memory card standards include PC Card, CompactFlash™ card (CF™ card), SmartMedia™ card, MultiMediaCard (MMC™), Secure Digital (SD) card, a miniSD™ card, Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), Memory Stick™, Memory Stick Duo card and microSD/TransFlash™ memory module standards. There are several USB flash drive products commercially available from SanDisk Corporation under its trademark “Cruzer®.” USB flash drives are typically larger and shaped differently than the memory cards described above. Other examples of removable memory units include Solid State Drives (SSDs), e.g. using SATA, PCle, ExpressCard or similar standards. SSDs use solid state memory systems in applications where Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) have traditionally been used, such as in laptop computers.
In many electronic systems, there are power constraints or other constraints that the system must comply with. For example where a nonvolatile memory system is connected to a host, the host may only supply a limited amount of power. Using such power in an efficient manner is desirable.